


Team Torchwood at Hogwarts

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Ianto Jones's life changed when he received a letter on his birthday inviting him to Hogwarts.He told his parents he had won a scholarship to a prestigious boarding school. Instead, he caught a train from an impossible platform, arrived at a massive castle, and started to learn magic.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Team Torchwood at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This just came into my head so I'm not sure where it will go. I also might change the title later because I feel like I can do better than "Team Torchwood at Hogwarts." I'll also update the tags as I add more chapters and more characters are introduced.

Ianto frowned. He’d been to King’s Cross Station before, but even if he had never been to a train station in his life he probably would have realized that there was no way a Platform 9 ¾ could exist.

And, of course, the thought hadn’t occurred to him before he’d managed to convince his mum and dad to let him go to London to catch a train to a private boarding school that he’d told them he’d won a scholarship to attend. 

Not that his dad had been paying much attention. He’d been too busy pounding back cheap beer after cheap beer after cheap beer. 

And his mum has been so incredibly happy and proud of him that she hadn’t questioned it. Just told him she always knew he was smart and said she’d save up to buy him his school uniform.

When a stern-looking Scottish woman had appeared at the Jones’s family house on the afternoon the letter had arrived, she’d told his parents she would be taking him into London for an additional interview to confirm his placement at the school. 

Instead, Professor McGonagall had taken Ianto to a pub in London and then to a brick wall that turned into an alleyway. 

She’d given him his lists and a small sack of coins that he didn’t recognize. Apparently, he had actually won a scholarship that covered his school supplies which was good, because he didn’t have any wizarding money and barely had any regular money.  _ Muggle money _ , as she’d called it,  _ isn’t accepted here. Instead, our currency consists of galleons, sickles, and knuts. _

And once he’d bought everything he needed and she’d confirmed that he wasn’t missing anything from the lists, she’d taken him to an ice cream shop, bought him a cone, and wished him a happy birthday.

She then brought him back to Wales, wished him well, and handed him a letter that told him to be at King’s Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ at eleven in the morning on September 1st. 

And now he was there, at King’s Cross Station at ten fifty looking for Platform 9 ¾ like an idiot. 

Maybe it had been some sort of fever dream? He had been feeling a little unwell that day she’d shown up. His birthdays always made him slightly anxious and unwell….

“Need some help?” 

Ianto turned to see two boys leaning against the wall behind him with large carts stacked with trunks and an owl’s cage each at their side. 

“Yes. My name’s Ianto and I’m looking for...” he paused. Surely he couldn’t go around telling people that he was supposed to be boarding a train at Platform 9 ¾ to go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry. They’d think him mad. But, then again, these boys were carting owls around King’s Cross Station. And he could have sworn he had passed a few owls in that alley with Professor McGonagall. “Well, I…I need to go….”

The boys sniggered. 

“Should we help him out?” The boy had an American accent. Ianto had heard similar accents drifting from his parents’ television and those action movies his father was so fond of.

“I suppose so,” the other boy said reluctantly after casting a once-over at Ianto. 

“You’re going to Hogwarts,” the American said.

Ianto nodded with relief. “Yes. It’s my first year.” 

The boy grinned, flashing his pearly white teeth at Ianto. “I can tell. My name’s Jack. I’m a second year.”

“John, second year as well. Follow me!” 

John turned and began to weave his cart through the crowd. 

“You go next,” Jack said with a grin. “Wouldn’t want you to get lost.”

Ianto nodded and followed John’s lead with Jack taking up the tail. 

After a few minutes, John came to a halt in front of a blank wall. 

“This is it?” Ianto’s brow furrowed. The wall didn’t look like anything special. It was just another blank wall in the station. 

“Look.” John gestured to the 9 sign and the 10 sign on either side. 

“So how do we-” 

“You run. Straight through that wall,” Jack informed him. 

“Straight through that wall,” Ianto repeated as he stared wide-eyed at the very solid-looking wall.

“Do keep up, Ianto,” John said as he rolled his eyes. “To get to the train, you run straight through that wall.” 

“You’re joking.” He turned to look at John then Jack as if their expressions might tell him it was a joke. 

“Nope.” Jack popped the “p”. 

“You’d better get a move on if you want to catch the train,” John said glancing pointedly at a nearby clock. 

Ianto took a deep breath and began to push his cart toward the wall.

“Faster!” John yelled. 

Ianto sped up until he was running with his cart. He squeezed his eyes shut as the wall drew closer and closer and then something changed. The air was suddenly cooler. Fresher.

Ianto opened his eyes and found himself on a completely different platform. He cautiously pushed his cart forward.

A few seconds later Jack came through, then John. 

“Pretty cool, right?” Jack said as he pushed his cart past Ianto. 

Ianto nodded, unable to speak, as he stared in amazement at the red steam engine train. 

“Don’t just stand there,” John snapped. “We’ve got to get a move on.” 

Ianto followed Jack with John’s cart nipping at his heels as they made their way towards the train. 

Together, the three boys loaded Jack’s things, then Ianto’s, then John’s onto the train and into an empty compartment before they settled themselves onto the cushy benches with Jack and John sitting side by side, like two peas in a pod, and Ianto sitting opposite them. 

Almost as soon as they had sat down, the train gave a shrill whistle and started to pull away from the platform. 


End file.
